


Between Milk and Roses

by WindyRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life, Strawberries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The predator watching his prey stops breathing because if he's discovered now... It would ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Milk and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Because Mari pointed out that most of my stuff has a) bodies, b) malicious mindfuckery, or c) both, and gave me the challenge of writing fluff (as a writing exercise!) and when I drew a blank on ideas she said fluffy Steter with strawberries.  
> Here you go, darling :D
> 
> As for writing music, [Lenka's Everything At Once](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE9tV1WGTgE).

He lowers himself close to the ground hiding behind some bushes before going as still as possible. The man setting up a picnic under an apple tree goes still and looks up tilting his head as if listening for something. The predator watching his prey stops breathing because if he's discovered now... It would ruin everything.

The man only shakes his head, probably telling himself he didn't actually hear anything.

Still hidden he wiggles his butt a little, tenses his muscles, and pounces.

The man turns just in time to catch him. There's a fond smile on his face and, he sniffs the air, strawberries on his breath. He starts wriggling in the man's grasp chattering the whole time until he's put on the ground. He licks his cheek in thanks before starting to sniff around the things his mate's already prepared.

Finally, he sticks his head into the basket that still has some things in it. He gives a triumphant bark when he finally finds the fruits he'd been looking for.

Except they're in a Tupperware container. He pouts as much as he can in this form and turns to his mate with a mournful look.

Peter just rolls his eyes and tells him, "If you want any of those, you're going to have to change back."

He whines a little and widens his eyes as much as he can but his mate only raises a brow.

He huffs out a little breath before getting himself situated a little better on the blanket and flowing back into human shape.

He's still pouting at Peter when a pair of pants flies at his face, though he does pull them on. No need to give the neighbours anymore reasons to gossip about them.

He opens his mouth to defend himself but Peter beats him to it, "If you say anything about the day and how special it is, I'm eating all of them." His mouth snaps shut.

When Peter seems convinced he's not going to try and wheedle a strawberry or three (more like all of them) from him, he pulls Stiles into his arms and kisses him on the nose.

They sit down on the blanket, more than a little in each other's space, and feed pieces of the various foods Peter's prepared to one another between kisses and nuzzling, and just the general type of sweetness that on most days and especially from others makes both of them want to gag.

When the sun sets and the moon rises (as much as a new moon can rise), the strawberries are the only thing left.

They sit there, under the apple tree, wrapped up in each other and the fox under Stiles' skin has calmed down and is content enough to just bask in the warmth of their mate and let him feed the strawberries to him one by one. Of course, Peter being Peter, he eats his fair share of the fruits even when Stiles is certain that the 'wolf already ate more than a few before Stiles found his way home.

When the last of the strawberries is gone, Peter wraps him in his arms and Stiles has never felt safer, not even as a little kit sleeping in his mother's lap.

There's silence for a moment before Stiles turns to give his mate a sweet kiss and murmurs, "Happy anniversary, husband mine."

Peter just smiles and kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> If you're wondering about the title, the fic happens on the new moon between the Milk Moon and the Rose Moon, also known as the Strawberry Moon, because I am exactly this cheesy and corny and as much of a dork. :D (and their wedding day is actually the day of that exact new moon, not a date in the calendar)
> 
> Also, new moons are to 'foxes as full moons are to 'wolves, in this 'verse.
> 
> And I love foxes and the sounds they make but jesus christ if they don't sound like someone's getting murdered at times. On that happy note, a fox's chattering, or gekkering, sounds like [this](https://youtu.be/J6NuhlibHsM?t=1m12s) and as far as I could find out, foxes don't actually whine to get things but I'm figuring there have to be some things you just pick up from your SO no matter the original behaviour of your species.
> 
> (if you want to, you can come scream at me about steter or anything else really over [at tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com). there are also occasional writing updates and author wailing.)


End file.
